Reste
by Pirate Cosmique
Summary: Surtout, ne pas se retourner. (OS)


Voilà mon tout premier OS publié ici après un milliard d'années sans écrire /o/ Du coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira (même si c'est niais au possible, je l'admets) ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, histoire que je m'améliore, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ~

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, Prusse et Canada non plus malheureusement !

* * *

\- Reste...

Une simple demande, une voix douce et claire s'élevant dans l'obscurité couvrant le bruit des gouttes d'eau frappant contre les carreaux. Un homme se leva, ses cheveux et sa chemise blanche contrastant avec la pénombre ambiante.

\- Je t'en prie, reste.

La voix n'était à présent plus qu'un simple murmure, un bruit étouffé contre l'oreiller qui couvrait partiellement son visage rosé et humide. Il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud. Même pour un mois de juillet. L'air était moite, encore humide de la chaleur de deux corps qui s'unissent, donnant à la chambre une atmosphère particulièrement lourde qui pesait sur les épaules de l'homme debout. Comme si le poids de sa propre culpabilité ne lui suffisait pas.

Il ne se retourna pas, boutonnant maladroitement sa chemise de ses longs doigts fins. Impénétrable. Du moins, en apparence.

\- Birdie, je...

Sa voix se fit plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il ne s'en soucia pas. C'était inlassablement la même chose, le même jeu. Et tous les coups étaient permis.

\- Gilbert, partir comme un voleur ne fait pas de toi un type awesome. Pas du tout. Reviens dans ce lit.

\- Dors, Birdie. Il ne fait pas encore jour.

\- Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas filer.

Un léger bruissement indiqua à l'homme que son amant de la veille venait de se redresser dans les draps. Il ne devait pas se retourner. Surtout pas. S'habiller et partir. Partir, vite. Avant de courir rejoindre l'être derrière lui.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai... Des choses à faire, importantes. On se verra plus tard, sans doute.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi. Je ne suis pas un enfant, Prusse. Je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire.

Le plus jeune haussa franchement le ton et les yeux écarlates s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Matthew n'élevait jamais la voix. Ou du moins, jamais contre lui. Jamais dans ces conditions. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur le dernier bouton et il baissa la tête. Il avait mené bien des combats, mais à chaque fois celui-ci était de loin le plus ardu.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu vas passer ta vie à me fuir ?

Fuir. Comme un lâche. Comme la personne terriblement non awesome qu'il était à présent. Oui, c'était exactement ça, il fuyait. Comme d'habitude. Car c'était toujours comme ça. Un meeting. Un échange de regards d'abord timides puis rapidement taquins avant de devenir brûlants. Deux corps qui s'écrasaient contre les murs avant de s'écraser contre un lit - toujours celui de la nation la plus jeune. Puis le chaos.

Il devenait fou. Complètement fou de lui. De Canada, qui n'avait de froid que son climat. De Matthew, surtout. Matthew et sa voix douce qui tirait légèrement vers les graves quand il caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec ses lèvres. Matthew et son sourire innocent qui se muait en une moue boudeuse quand il s'amusait à le faisait languir sous lui. Matthew et ses boucles blondes où se perdaient les mains diaphanes, s'agrippant à elles à chaque coup de rein. Matthew et son corps d'enfant, encore si rond pour un jeune adulte, sa peau si douce...

Que faisait-il ici, dans ce lit ? Bordel, depuis quand le magnifique prussien n'arrivait-il pas à faire fonctionner sa raison ? Depuis quand était-il aussi faible devant un homme au point d'oublier toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites ? Que faisait-il à un être si pur ? Il... Il ne voulait pas le changer. Il voulait continuer à l'entendre rire de tout et bafouiller devant les sous-entendus obscènes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait le voir rougir quand, sous la table de la salle de meeting, il lui prenait la main. Il voulait le voir câliner sa peluche avec insouciance et chanter, chanter encore. Oh oui, il priait pour voir tout ça encore longtemps.

Il était si fragile, si délicat et lui si... Bêtement normal. Adulte.

\- Je ne peux pas, Matthew. Je me sens vraiment... Tu...

\- Reviens Gil... J'ai besoin de ta chaleur près de moi.

\- Canada.

Ce n'était plus qu'un souffle presque inaudible, sa volonté s'évaporant petit à petit avec l'assurance du canadien.

\- Ne me laisse pas disparaître... S'il te plaît, Prusse. Je serais encore meilleur la prochaine fois. Pour te... Pour te plaire. Reste, je... Ne me laisse pas, comme ça...

Gilbert en était certain, il n'existait rien de plus triste que le son que produisait la voix de Matthew quand elle craquait en un profond sanglot. Il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter et il se retourna enfin, trouvant ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un corps maintenant recroquevillé, dont la pâle nudité ressortait encore plus belle sous la lumière de la lune.

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, faisant courir sa main contre son dos qu'il caressa avec tendresse.

\- Matthew, ne pleure pas. Je... Je te demande pardon mais c'est vraiment dur de te résister tu sais.

Le canadien releva la tête, laissant Gilbert essuyer du pouce ses joues humides avant de venir poser sa paume fraîche contre sa nuque.

\- Alors ne me résiste pas.

Il ne lui résista pas, ces dernières paroles se perdant contre les lèvres du prussien. Peut-être qu'au fond il était vraiment ignoble de faire subir tant d'outrage à ce si bel être. Mais, que Dieu le pardonne. Plus qu'une nation, Gilbert était un homme. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il était revenu. Et il ne partirait sans doute plus jamais.


End file.
